Prawdziwa Barenziah, tom III
Prawdziwa Barenziah, tom III – Treść Prawdziwa Barenziah, część 3 Anonim Przez kilka dni Barenziah odczuwała smutek z powodu rozstania z przyjaciółmi. Jednak pod koniec drugiego tygodnia podróży poprawił jej się humor. Odkryła, że podoba jej się bycie w drodze - znowu! - choć brakowało jej towarzystwa Słomki bardziej, niż przedtem sądziła. Eskortowała ich grupa żołnierzy redgardzkich, w których otoczeniu czuła się swobodnie, choć byli znacznie bardziej zdyscyplinowani i formalni, niż konwojenci karawan kupieckich, z którymi przedtem miała kontakt. Byli sympatyczni, ale pełni szacunku do niej, mimo jej prób flirtu. Na stronie Symmachus zwrócił jej uwagę, mówiąc, że od królowej oczekuje się zachowania królewskiej godności w każdych okolicznościach. "Czyli już nigdy nie będę miała żadnych rozrywek?" spytała płaczliwym głosem. "Ai. Nie z ludźmi ich pokroju. Są poniżej twojego poziomu. Osoby obdarzone władzą mają być łaskawe, Wasza Wysokość, ale nie mogą się spoufalać. W czasie pobytu w Cesarskim Mieście masz zachowywać się skromnie i z godnością." Barenziah wykrzywiła twarz. "Równie dobrze mogłabym wrócić do Czarnowrzosia. Elfy są z natury rozwiązłe. Wszyscy tak mówią." "W takim razie 'wszyscy' się mylą. Niektóre są, niektóre nie są. Cesarz - i ja - oczekujemy, że będziesz wykazywać się dobrym smakiem. Niech mi będzie wolno przypomnieć ci, Wasza Wysokość, że tron Twierdzy Smutku należy do ciebie nie dzięki prawu krwi, lecz wyłącznie z łaski Tibera Septima. Jeśli uzna cię za nieodpowiednią kandydatkę, twoje panowanie zakończy się, zanim się na dobre rozpocznie. Cesarz wymaga inteligencji, posłuszeństwa, dyskrecji i pełnej lojalności, a w kobietach ceni skromność i czystość. Sugeruję, abyś wzorowała swoje zachowanie na Drelliane. Milady." "To już naprawdę wolałabym wrócić do Ciemnowrzosia!" z niechęcią burknęła Barenziah, obrażona na samą myśl o naśladowaniu zimnej, pruderyjnej Drelliane. "Nie ma takiej możliwości. Wasza Wysokość. Jeśli nie będziesz przydatna Tiberowi Septimowi, zadba on o to, abyś nie przydała się także i jego wrogom", generał powiedział złowróżbnie. "Jeśli masz głowę na karku, pomyśl o tym. I niech mi będzie wolno dodać, że władza niesie ze sobą inne przyjemności, niż te, które oferuje cielesność i zadawanie się z osobami marnych obyczajów." Zaczął opowiadać jej o sztuce, literaturze, teatrze, muzyce i wielkich balach wyprawianych na cesarskim dworze. Barenziah słuchała z rosnącym zainteresowaniem, płynącym nie tylko z jego groźby. Później spytała go niepewnie, czy na dworze mogłaby kontynuować lekcje magii. Symmachus wydawał się zadowolony z pytania i obiecał zadbać o lekcje. Zachęcona zgodą, wspomniała mu, że wśród redgardzkiej eskorty były także kobiety. Czy mogłaby ćwiczyć z nimi? To mu się mniej spodobało, jednak zgodził się, podkreślając, że wolno jej trenować tylko z kobietami. Przez resztę podróży panowała niezmiennie surowa zimowa pogoda. Posuwali się szybko po twardych, zamarzniętych drogach. Ostatniego dnia podróży zdawało się, że wreszcie nadeszła wiosna - grunt zaczął rozmarzać. Powstało błoto, a zewsząd dochodziły odgłosy spadających z gałęzi kropel wody. Powitali ten dźwięk z radością. *** O zachodzie słońca dotarli do wielkiego mostu prowadzącego do Cesarskiego Miasta. Różowa poświata barwiła marmurowe budowle metropolii na lekko różany kolor. Wszystko zdawało się być nowe, wspaniałe i nieskazitelne. Szeroka aleja prowadziła na północ, do pałacu. Tłum ludzi wszelkich ras i postur zapełniał aleję. W sklepach i tawernach migotały promyki światła. Zapadała ciemność; na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy, najpierw pojedynczo, potem po dwie, trzy. Nawet pomniejsze uliczki były szerokie i jasno oświetlone. Obok pałacu po stronie wschodniej wznosiła się potężna wieża Gildii Magów. Od zachodu w gasnącym świetle migotał wielki witraż z kolorowego szkła. Symmachus miał apartament w jednym ze wspaniałych domów o dwie przecznice od pałacu, za świątynią ("Świątynia Jedynego", wyjaśnił, gdy ją mijali. Był to starożytny norski kult, ożywiony przez Tibera Septima. Generał dodał, że od Barenziah będzie się oczekiwać przystąpienia do niego, jeśli Cesarz zaakceptuje ją pod innymi względami.) Dom okazał się wspaniały, choć niezupełnie w guście Barenziah. Ściany i sprzęty były nieskazitelnie białe, ozdobione jedynie akcentami ze złota, zaś podłogi zrobione z jednolitego czarnego marmuru. Oczy Barenziah tęskniły za barwami, za przeplataniem się odcieni. Rankiem następnego dnia Symmachus i Drelliane odprowadzili ją do cesarskiego pałacu. Barenziah zauważyła, że Symmachusa traktowano z wielkim szacunkiem, czasami wręcz służalczo. Przyjmował to, jakby było zupełnie naturalne. Zaprowadzono ich natychmiast przed oblicze Cesarza. Poranne słońce zalewało mały pokój przez jedno okno złożone z wielu maleńkich szybek. Stół był suto zastawiony do śniadania; siedział przy nim jeden człowiek. Jego sylwetka odcinała się cieniem od fali światła. Kiedy weszli, zerwał się i ruszył w ich stronę. "Symmachus, wierny przyjacielu. Wielką radością napawa nas twój powrót." Na chwilę serdecznym gestem objął ramiona generała, powstrzymując go od przyklęknięcia. Barenziah dygnęła, kiedy Tiber Septim zwrócił się w jej stronę. "Barenziah! Nasza uciekinierka. Witaj, dziecko. Spójrzmy na ciebie. Symmachusie, ona jest urocza, przeurocza. Dlaczego kryłeś ją przed nami przez wszystkie te lata? Czy nie za jasno tu dla ciebie, dziecko? Zaciągnąć zasłony? Już zaciągamy." Machnął ręką, ucinając protesty Symmachusa i sam zaciągnął zasłony, nie wzywając służby. "Och! Wybaczcie nam to zaniedbanie, drodzy goście. Mamy tyle spraw do przemyślenia, że uciekło nam to - ale to żadne usprawiedliwienie. Siadajcie do stołu! Mamy wspaniałe nektaryny z Czarnych Mokradeł." Zasiedli do stołu. Barenziah była zszokowana. Tiber Septim w niczym nie przypominał ponurego, wielkiego, siwego wojownika, jakiego sobie wyobrażała. Był średniego wzrostu, o pół głowy niższy od Symmachusa, choć jego ciało było mocno zbudowane, a ruchy szybkie i zręczne. Miał zniewalający uśmiech, jasne, przenikliwe, błękitne oczy, a nad jego pomarszczona twarzą falowała bujna biała czupryna. Mógł być w każdym wieku między czterdziestką i sześćdziesiątką. Namawiał ich, by jedli i pili, a potem powtórzył pytanie, które generał zadał jej kilka dni wcześniej: Dlaczego uciekła z domu? Czy jej opiekunowie byli dla niej niedobrzy? "Nie, Ekscelencjo", odpowiedziała Barenziah, "tak naprawdę, to nie... choć czasami wmawiałam sobie, że tak." Symmachus przygotował dla niej wersję tej historii i Barenziah mówiła dokładnie to, co jej kazał. Chłopiec stajenny, Słomka, przekonał ją, że jej opiekunowie, nie będąc w stanie znaleźć dla niej męża, postanowili sprzedać ją jako konkubinę w Rihad; kiedy faktycznie na zamku pojawił się Redgard, spanikowała i uciekła ze Słomką. Tiber Septim wydawał się zafascynowany. Słuchał uważnie, kiedy mówiła o szczegółach swojego życia jako konwojentka karawan. "To jak z ballady!" wykrzyknął. "Na Jedynego, każemy nadwornemu bardowi dopisać muzykę do tej historii. Musiał z ciebie być śliczny chłopiec." "Generał Symmachus powiedział..." przerwała, zmieszana. "Powiedział, że już nie wyglądam jak chłopiec. W czasie ostatnich kilku miesięcy... urosłam" Spuściła wzrok, mając nadzieję, że nada jej to odpowiednio skromny wygląd. "Bardzo spostrzegawczy człowiek z naszego wiernego Symmachusa." "Wiem, że postąpiłam niemądrze, Ekscelencjo. Błagam o wybaczenie twoje i moich opiekunów. Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę... jakiś czas temu, ale za bardzo się wstydziłam, żeby to zmienić. Teraz jednak nie pragnę już wrócić do Ciemnowrzosia. Moje serce, Ekscelencjo, tęskni za Twierdzą Smutku. Moja dusza pragnie powrotu do ojczyzny." "Nasze drogie dziecko. Wrócisz do domu, obiecujemy. Prosimy jednak, byś pozostała tu z nami na jakiś czas, abyś mogła przygotować się do wykonywania poważnych i odpowiedzialnych zadań, które ci powierzymy." Barenziah spojrzała na niego. Jej serce biło z całej siły. Wszystko układało się tak, jak przedstawił jej to Symmachus. Poczuła, jak zalewa ją wdzięczność do niego. Pamiętała jednak, by skupiać swą uwagę na Cesarzu. "Czuję się zaszczycona, Ekscelencjo. Szczerze pragnę służyć tobie i Cesarstwu, które zbudowałeś, w taki sposób, w jaki będę potrafiła." To właśnie należało powiedzieć, ale Barenziah naprawdę się z tym zgadzała. Była olśniona wspaniałością miasta, widocznymi wszędzie dyscypliną i porządkiem. Ekscytowała ją myśl o staniu się częścią tego mechanizmu. Poza tym ujęła ją łagodność Tibera Septima. *** Kilka dni później Symmachus wyjechał do Twierdzy Smutku, by zacząć tam pełnić obowiązki gubernatora. Miał sprawować ten urząd do czasu, kiedy Barenziah będzie gotowa do objęcia tronu - wówczas miał zostać premierem jej rządu. Barenziah... z Drelliane w roli przyzwoitki... zamieszkała w pałacu cesarskim. Zaangażowano dla niej kilku nauczycieli w dziedzinach wymaganych w wykształceniu królowej. Barenziah zainteresowała się głęboko magią, ale studia nad historią i polityką nie ciekawiły jej w najmniejszym stopniu. Od czasu do czasu spotykała się z Tiberem Septimem w pałacowych ogrodach. Za każdym razem uprzejmie dopytywał się o postępy, jakie czyniła, i łagodnie napominał ją, że powinna jednak darzyć większym zainteresowaniem sprawy stanu. Zawsze też z przyjemnością objaśniał jej bardziej zaawansowane kwestie magii, a kiedy opowiadał jej o historii i polityce, w jego ustach nawet te fakty okazywały się fascynujące. "To wszystko są ludzie, moje dziecko, a nie suche fakty w zakurzonym tomie", mawiał. Z czasem, gdy jej rozumienie wielu spraw pogłębiło się, ich dyskusje stały się dłuższe, głębsze i częstsze. Opowiadał jej o swojej wizji zjednoczonej Tamriel, gdzie każda rasa byłaby osobna i odrębna, jednak wszystkie razem dzieliłyby wspólne ideały i pracowały dla wspólnego dobra. "Są rzeczy uniwersalne, wspólne dla wszystkich czujących istot dobrej woli", powiedział. "Tak uczy Jedyny. Musimy zjednoczyć się przeciwko złu i przemocy... orkom, goblinom, trolom i jeszcze gorszym, a nie walczyć ze sobą nawzajem." Kiedy tak wpatrywał się w swe marzenia, jego oczy rozbłyskały błękitnym blaskiem. Barenziah uwielbiała wtedy siedzieć przy nim i przysłuchiwać się temu, co mówił. Kiedy zbliżał się do niej, strona jej ciała bliższa jemu rozpalała się jak przy buchającym żarem kominku. Jeśli przypadkowo ich ręce spotykały się, Barenziah przechodził dreszcz, jakby rzucono na nią zaklęcie. Pewnego dnia, całkiem niespodziewanie, ujął jej twarz w swe dłonie i pocałował delikatnie w usta. Po chwili odsunęła się, zadziwiona mocą swoich odczuć, a on natychmiast przeprosił ją. "Nie... nie chcieliśmy tego zrobić. Tylko że... jesteś taka piękna, moja droga. Taka niezwykle piękna." Patrzył na nią; w jego łagodnych oczach było pragnienie, ale nie było nadziei. Odwróciła się. Po twarzy płynęły jej łzy. "Jesteś na nas zła? Odezwij się. Bardzo cię prosimy." Barenziah potrząsnęła głową. "Nigdy nie mogłabym być zła na ciebie, Ekscelencjo. Ja... kocham cię. Wiem, że to niewłaściwe, ale nie mogę tego nie czuć." "Mam żonę", powiedział. "To dobra, cnotliwa kobieta, matka naszych dzieci i następców tronu. Nigdy nie odsunęlibyśmy jej od siebie... jednak nie ma nic między nami, żadnej wspólnoty ducha. Wolałaby, żebyśmy byli inni, niż jesteśmy. Jesteśmy najpotężniejszą osobą w całej Tamriel, Barenziah, ale... zdaje mi się, że też najbardziej samotną." Zerwał się. "Władza!" powiedział ze straszną pogardą. "Oddałbym wielką jej część za młodość i za miłość, gdyby tylko bogowie przystali na taki układ." "Ale jesteś pełen siły, energii i życia bardziej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam." Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. "Dziś, być może. Jednak jest mnie mniej, niż wczoraj, rok temu, dziesięć lat temu. Czuję swoją śmiertelność. To boli." "Jeśli mogę złagodzić twój ból, pozwól mi to uczynić", Barenziah ruszyła ku niemu z otwartymi ramionami. "Nie. Nie zabiorę ci twojej niewinności." "Nie jestem aż tak niewinna." "Jak to?" Głos Cesarza stał się nagle chropowaty; zmarszczył brwi. Barenziah zaschło w ustach. Co takiego powiedziała? Ale już nie było odwrotu. Zauważyłby, że kłamie. "Słomka... był Słomka", wyjąkała. "Ja... ja też czułam się samotna. Czuję się samotna. A nie jestem tak silna jak ty". Zawstydzona, spuściła wzrok. "Nie... nie jestem godna, Ekscelencjo..." "Nie, nie. To nie tak. Barenziah. Moja Barenziah. To nie może trwać długo. Masz obowiązki wobec Twierdzy Smutku i wobec Cesarstwa. Ja także muszę zająć się moim obowiązkami. Ale póki możemy - dzielmy się tym, co mamy, co możemy sobie dać, i módlmy się, by Jedyny wybaczył nam naszą słabość... " Tiber Septim wyciągnął ramiona... Barenziah objęła go, bez słowa, idąc za głosem pragnienia. . *** "Balansujesz na krawędzi wulkanu, moje dziecko", napomniała Drelliane Barenziah, kiedy ta z podziwem wpatrywała się we wspaniały pierścień z szafirem, który cesarski kochanek podarował jej dla uczczenia pierwszego miesiąca ich romansu. "Dlaczego? Dajemy sobie nawzajem szczęście. Nikogo nie krzywdzimy. Symmachus kazał mi wybierać starannie i być dyskretną. Kogo lepszego mogłabym wybrać? A zachowujemy się bardzo dyskretnie. Kiedy jesteśmy wśród ludzi, Cesarz traktuje mnie jak córkę." Nocne wizyty Tibera Septima składane były za pośrednictwem sekretnego przejścia, o którego istnieniu wiedział tylko sam Cesarz i kilku z jego zaufanych strażników. "On się przy tobie aż ślini! Nie zauważyłaś, jak chłodno traktuje cię Cesarzowa i jej syn?" Barenziah wzruszyła ramionami. Nawet zanim ona i Tiber Septim zostali kochankami, rodzina Cesarza odnosiła się do niej ledwo uprzejmie. Na granicy uprzejmości. "Co za różnica? To Tiber Septim ma władzę." "Ale to jego syn ją odziedziczy. Nie wystawiaj jego matki na publiczne pośmiewisko, tylko o to cię proszę." "Czy to moja wina, że ten oschły babus nie umie nawet zainteresować męża rozmową przy kolacji? "Bądź mniej rozmowna wśród ludzi. Tylko tyle. To prawda, że ona sama niewiele znaczy, ale jej dzieci kochają ją, a nie chcesz zmienić ich w swoich wrogów. Tiber Septim nie będzie żył długo. Och, rozumiesz przecież", Drelliane dodała szybko, widząc grymas Barenziah, "że wszyscy ludzie żyją krótko. Efemerydy, jak mówimy o nich my elfy. Przychodzą i odchodzą jak pory roku - ale rodziny tych z nich, którzy mają władzę, żyją dłużej. Musisz pozostać w przyjaźni z jego rodziną, jeśli to, co robisz, ma ci wyjść na dobre. O, już wiem, jak mogę ci to wyjaśnić, choć jesteś taka młoda i w dodatku wychowana wśród ludzi! Jeśli postąpisz mądrze, ty i Twierdza Smutku zapewne oglądać będziecie upadek dynastii Septimów, jeśli taka powstanie, tak samo, jak teraz oglądasz jej początki. Tak oto jest z ludzką historią. Jest jak przypływ i odpływ; nic stałego. Miasta i państwa kwitną jak kwiat na wiosnę, a potem umierają, jakby ścięły je mrozy. Ale elfy trwają ponad tym wszystkim. Jesteśmy jak rok dla ich godziny, dziesięć lat dla ich dnia." Jedyną odpowiedzią Barenziah był śmiech. Wiedziała, że o niej i Tiberze Septimie krążą plotki. Cieszyła ją powszechna atencja; poza Cesarzową i jej dziećmi wszyscy darzyli ją uwielbieniem. Bardowie opiewali jej mroczne piękno i urok osobisty. Była młoda, była zakochana, a jeśli było to tylko przejściowe... Cóż nie było? Po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętała, czuła się szczęśliwa. Każdy dzień wypełniony był radością i przyjemnościami, a noce były nawet lepsze od dni. *** "Co się ze mną dzieje?" jęknęła Barenziah. "Zobacz - żadna spódnica nie pasuje. Co z moją talią? Kiedy tak utyłam?" Barenziah przyglądała się swoim zupełnie szczupłym rękom i nogom. Faktycznie - jej talia znikła. Drelliane zruszyła ramionami. "Zdaje się, że mimo młodego wieku jesteś w ciąży. Ciągłe sypanie z ludźmi spowodowało, że wcześnie stałaś się płodna. Zdaje się, iż nie masz wyboru. Musisz porozmawiać z Cesarzem. Jesteś zdana na niego. Uważam, że byłoby dla ciebie najlepiej, gdybyś udała się od razu do Twierdzy Smutku i tam urodziła dziecko." "Sama?" Barenziah złożyła ręce na brzuchu. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Wszystko w niej pragnęło dzielić się z kochankiem owocem ich miłości. "Nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Nie rozstanie się ze mną. Zobaczysz." Drelliane tylko potrząsnęła głową. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, ale wyraz współczucia i smutku zastąpił jej zwykłą lekko potępiającą minę. Barenziah powiedziała o wszystkim Tiberowi Septimowi, kiedy ten przybył z nocną wizytą. "W ciąży?" Wyglądał na zszokowanego. Nie, na zdziwionego. "Jesteś pewna? Mówiono mi, że elfy w tak młodym wieku..." Barenziah zmusiła się do uśmiechu. "Jak mogę być pewna? Przecież nigdy..." "Sprowadzę uzdrowiciela." Uzdrowiciel, elf wysokiego rodu w średnim wieku, potwierdził, że Barenziah rzeczywiście była w ciąży. Dodał, że z takim przypadkiem jeszcze się nie zetknął. Pochlebnym tonem zaczął opowiadać, jak znakomicie świadczyło to o potencji Jego Ekscelencji. Tiber Septim wrzasnął: "Nie może tak być! Odwróć to! To rozkaz." "Panie", uzdrowiciel patrzył na niego przerażony. "Nie mogę... Nie mógłbym..." "Oczywiście, że mógłbyś, tępaku", warknął Cesarz. "Jest naszym wyraźnym życzeniem, abyś to zrobił." Barenziah, dotychczas leżąca bezgłośnie, z oczami rozszerzonymi przerażeniem, nagle usiadła na łożu. "Nie!" krzyknęła. "Nie! Co ty mówisz!" "Dziecko", Tiber Septim usiadł obok niej. Uśmiechnął się swoim zniewalającym uśmiechem. "Strasznie mi przykro. Naprawdę. Ale tak nie może być. To byłoby zagrożenie dla mojego syna i jego synów. Jaśniej nie umiem tego powiedzieć." "Noszę twoje dziecko!" zawyła. "Nie. To tylko możliwość, być-może, jeszcze bez duszy, bez własnego życia. Nie. Zabraniam." Spojrzał na uzdrowiciela jeszcze raz; miał spojrzenie jak sztylet. Elf zaczął się trząść. "Panie. To jej dziecko. Elfy nie mają dzieci zbyt często. Żadna elfka nie zachodzi w ciążę więcej, niż cztery razy, a i to jest niezwykle rzadkie. Mają najczęściej po dwoje dzieci. Czasami po jednym, czasami nawet w ogóle. Jeśli odbierzesz jej to dziecko, panie, może już nigdy nie począć." "Obiecałeś nam, że tym razem nie zajdzie w ciążę. Nie wierzymy twoim przepowiedniom." Barenziah naga wyskoczyła z łoża i rzuciła się do drzwi. Nie wiedziała, dokąd zmierza, wiedziała tylko, że nie może zostać. Nie zdołała nawet dosięgnąć klamki. Ogarnęła ją ciemność. *** Obudziła się z bólem i poczuciem pustki. Próżnia, gdzie kiedyś coś było, co żyło, lecz teraz było martwe, na zawsze nieobecne. Drelliane łagodziła jej ból i obmywała krew, która wciąż jeszcze sączyła się spomiędzy jej nóg. Nic jednak nie zapełniało próżni. Nic nie zajmowało miejsca tego, co kiedyś było. Cesarz przysłał jej wspaniałe upominki i mnóstwo kwiatów. Odwiedzał ją często, ale na krótko i zawsze w towarzystwie. Z początku jego wizyty cieszyły Barenziah. Ale Tiber Septim nie przychodził już w nocy; po jakimś czasie przestała chcieć, żeby wrócił do zwyczaju składania jej tych wizyt. Minęło kilka tygodni. Kiedy zupełnie wyzdrowiała, Drelliane przekazała jej, że Symmachus napisał z prośbą, by wróciła do Twierdzy Smutku wcześniej, niż planowano. Ogłoszono, że wyruszy bezzwłocznie. Dano jej wspaniałą świtę i wyprawę stosowną dla królowej oraz wyprawiono dla niej długą i wspaniałą ceremonię wyjazdu za bramy Miasta Cesarskiego. Niektórym było przykro, że wyjeżdżała; okazywali jej swój smutek poprzez łzy i wymówki. Inni jednak cieszyli się, że wyjeżdża i nie udawali, iż było inaczej. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki